zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Potion
Potions are mystical concoctions that have magical properties. Some of these properties include but are not limited to: restoring health, refilling magical energies, or both, although there are also potions with unique effects. Potions must be contained in bottles, and therefore cannot be obtained without an empty bottle. Common Potion Types Health Potion The Health Potion, or Red Potion, is the most prevalent concoction found in Hyrule and its surrounding lands. The Health Potion restores eight hearts per cup. Red Potions cost 20 on average. Refining Red Chu Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Magic Potion The Magic Potion, or Green Potion, is the chemistry concoction that responds exclusively to the magical energies of the consumer, restoring half of the magic bar with each cup's worth. Often, this potion can be bought in potion shops alongside the Red Potion at a cheaper cost. Out of the three common potions, Green Potion costs the least in terms of rupees. Green Potions cost 10 on average. Refining Green Chu Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Rejuvenation Potion The Rejuvenation Potion, or Blue Potion, possesses the replenishing qualities of both Red and Green Potions. It replenishes not only half the magic meter, but also eight hearts per cup as well. Blue Potion is often the most expensive purchase at a potion shop, and rightly so, considering its dual replenishment qualities. Blue Potions cost 40 on average. Refining Blue Chu Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Other Potion Types Dark Potion The Dark Potion, or Black Potion, is a strange concoction that responds to dark energies, specifically that of the undead. Although consuming this potion regularly damages the user by four hearts per cup, drinking it while in an undead form will restore health and magic in kind. Black Potions cost 10 on average. Refining Black Chu Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Stamina Potion The Stamina Potion, or Purple Potion, improves upon the endurance of its consumer, and is the second most wide-spread potion readily available for sale in Hyrule. Those who drink Purple Potion will be able to exert themselves for longer periods of time without suffering from the ill-effects of fatigue or over-exertion. These effects last for three minutes, or thirty Rounds, respectively. Purple Potions cost 5 on average. Refining Purple Chu Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Strength Potion The Strength Potion, or Orange Potion, augments the physical strength of its consumer, as the name implies. The improved physical prowess granted by the Orange Potion means increased damage with melee weaponry as well as the ability to carry more and lift heavier objects. The effects of an Orange Potion last for three solid minutes per cup, or in other words, thirty full rounds. Orange Potions cost 15 on average. Refining Orange Chu Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Elixer Potion The Elixer Potion, or Gold Potion, is near identical in effect to the Blue Potion: It refills a quarter of the magic meter, replenishes four hearts, and acts as an all purpose antidote for poisons. For reasons not fully understood, Gold Potion is rarely available at most potion shops. Gold Potions cost 15 on average. Refining Gold Chu Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Guardian Potion The Guardian Potion, or Silver Potion, wards the consumer from all kinds of harm, cutting the damage recieved in half for its duration. These protective energies work against all elemental energies as well as physical damage. The Silver Potion's effects wear off after three full minutes, or thirty rounds. Silver Potions cost 20 on average. Refining Silver Chu Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Invisibility Potion The Invisibility Potion, or Clear Potion, causes its consumer to become invisible for three full minutes, or thirty rounds, shortly after the consumption of a cup's worth of it. The effects are not entirely fool proof, creating a ripple effect similar to the liquid itself, which is still somewhat visible. Clear Potions cost 20 on average. Refining Clear Chu Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Breath Potion The Breath Potion, or Aqua Potion, fills the consumers lungs with fresh air for three rounds, prolonging the users ability to hold its breath under water or in noxious environments. The effects of the Aqua Potion wear off after three minutes, or thirty rounds. Aqua Potions cost 10 on average. Refining Chu Worm Jelly is the main method of creating this potion. Dominion Potion The Dominion Potion, or Teal Potion, possesses the extraordinary ability to bind two minds together. This power enables the user to control certain suitable creatures or plants for as long as the spell remains, which often lasts a lifetime if administered repeatedly and reinforced by good treatment. Teal Potions cost 100 on average. The only known way to produce this potion is to distill it from Tiki Nuts. Category:Legend of Zelda: Realms of Shadow Category:Bottled Items